


Memory Log: Receiving Nessie

by rkvian



Series: Honey Whiskey [4]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Broken Ghost, Comfort No Hurt, Friendship, Theme Parks, get it because Path's a MRVN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rkvian/pseuds/rkvian
Summary: I am a MRVN, an appliance. My purpose is to look for my creator. The emotions that flicker on my screen are based on algorithms programmed into me.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt & Pathfinder, Mirage | Elliott Witt & Wraith | Renee Blasey, Wraith | Renee Blasey & Pathfinder
Series: Honey Whiskey [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811650
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Memory Log: Receiving Nessie

**Author's Note:**

> right after the quest, i wanted to make a comic strip about this but i'm not a decent artist yet  
> i ended up writing about it instead.
> 
> This is Day 04: Price  
> enjoy!

>> Memory Log

>> Search For…

>> …

>> Day: 1404

>> Receiving Nessie

>> When Loba had called me an appliance, I did not understand why my friends reacted negatively. By definition, an appliance is a device or piece of equipment designed to perform tasks. I am a MRVN and MRVNs were manufactured for the completion of labor. My main objective is looking for my creator and I have not ceased my search since booting up 1,403 days ago. Through these statements the definition of the word is met; therefore, I am an appliance.

>> Friend Mirage and Friend Wraith accompanied me to my room in the Apex Compound. I told them it is the truth, and they became visibly upset. I tried to tell them jokes—it is what Mirage always does when everyone is in a bad mood!—but it did not work.

>> Today is Day 1404. Wraith and Mirage found me on the streets of Solace. I was putting up flyers to aid my fan because he had lost his pet dog. I still do not understand the complexity of human emotions, but I have decided to help because it is the right thing to do.

>> I told Mirage and Wraith I cannot cease distributing the flyers because it is important.

>> They have decided to help me.

>> I estimated the work to last ten hours—the whole day. We finished at 11:42. Mirage told me he has planned an itinerary for us. He looks happy. Wraith looks a little scared. I thought we would be going to a laboratory or the hospital. Wraith does not like such places. But we did not.

>> At 13:26, we have arrived at Nessie Land!

>> It is a beautiful theme park. Mirage says according to Friend Wattson it is the best place to be in all of the Outlands. There are many people around us, children, young adults, and adults. It is a good place to start asking people if they have seen my creator. They all look friendly with their Nessie shirts and Nessie hats. One is even wearing a Nessie scarf. I want one.

>> There are also rides. Mirage called one a drop tower, another a jungle log jump. There is a ginormous circle they called Ferris Wheel, and several others he cannot name. I suggested if they want me to ask a fellow MRVN but they declined.

>> We boarded the roller coaster. Mirage said to start from the top!

>> I did not expect his words to be somewhat literal. The vehicle we rode on was a train that brought us to the highest peak of its track. It is unlike the one we have in World's Edge. Mirage asked Wraith why she was looking a little ill. She told him to “shut”. I think she meant, “Shut up”, but I cannot confirm because everyone is shouting the next second, including Mirage who raised his hands.

>> Mirage looked at me, at my monitor and raised a thumbs up while we went around the loop. I replied with a thumbs up of my own. I did not ‘feel my stomach churn’, but I enjoyed it.

>> The next place we went to is a Haunted House. Mirage teased Wraith about not worrying because he will protect us. He also told me to hold him if I am feeling scared. I do not feel scared? It is not in my system.

>> Anyway, he is the first one to scream.

>> Wraith is still laughing long after we exited. Wraith does not laugh or smile often compared to our other friends, so it is a relief to see her so happy. I think this is the reason why Mirage glares at her but does not mean it. I told him it is okay because I do not have a recording of him.

>> I said, “Just kidding friend! I have logs of you screaming.” Wraith laughed harder.

>> We explored the Theme Park. There are fans who have asked for our picture and I agreed. I also asked them if they have seen my creator, but unfortunately, they did not.

>> We found what Mirage is looking for. It is a merchandize shop. There are Nessies everywhere. I also found a Nessie cleaning brush. I think that will be useful the next time someone asks me to clean a place. I will clean with style!

>> ! ! !

>> Mirage gave me a Nessie scarf! It is green and white and embroidered with little Nessies. I wrapped it around myself. I love it. I will treasure it for the rest of my life. He also gave me a Nessie hat, which looks like Nessie’s head. He also gave Wraith a scarf and a hat. Mirage said, “You said you’d do anything to cheer him up”. She is scowling now but she does not remove it. Mirage takes a picture of her and raises his fingers to his lips when I noticed. I raised my finger too.

>> Mirage found what he calls a Photon Boot. Or a Photo boot.

>> It is Photo Booth from the text at the side. He pulled Wraith and I by the arm into the cramp room. He explained that this will take pictures of us. I told him it is not necessary because I record everything I see anyway. He told me this is different, so we should “smile for the camera”.

>> Wraith was not smiling at the camera at first. It was not until the third where Mirage is making funny faces that she rolled her eyes and smiled too. The three of us made what Mirage called "Super hero poses". I understand now why he said it is different. After we left the Photo Booth, the machine printed the pictures to us. It is very convenient.

>> We found a shooting Nessie booth.

>> Mirage asked if we wanted to have a little competition. Wraith agreed and I told him I would like that but the human personnel didn’t seem to agree. He is a bit frightened when he says, “just one at a time”. It is Wraith who ended up playing.

>> “Tell me what you want Path,” She said as she looked into the scope, “I’ll get you _anything_.”

>> I pointed to the largest Nessie possible.

>> Wraith wins the challenge by shooting all the targets within a limited time. The personnel gave me the Nessie as a 'prize'. I love it. It is very soft and I can barely hold it between my arms. I thanked her again and again, and Wraith removed her scarf to wrap it around my Nessie’s neck. Wraith said, “So she doesn’t feel cold”.

>> It is at that moment I recognized Nessie as my prized possession. She is my child now—the same way humans adopt their pets as their own—and I have decided to rename her Ness.

>> We went on a couple of other rides, although we did not go to the jungle log jump because I am a MRVN. I also experienced the drop tower, a flight simulation where we got to fly like we were in the Bamboozler again, and the Nessie museum.

>> “Thank you, friends” I tell them when we were in the Ferris Wheel. Mirage and Wraith stopped talking about the museum to look at me. “For today,” I cleared up, “and also for Ness”.

>> Wraith says, “Of course” and Mirage adds, “We should do this again with the others”. The two of them smile at me, with their backs to the sunset. My lens flared when light hit my optics, and I will remember this forever. Sitting in this cramp metal room, several storeys from the ground that will likely cause our deaths if it malfunctioned. The rest of the theme park stretched outside the window, with the Museum and the forest that surrounds it. I hug Ness to my chest and know, without having to consider, that I will cherish this day for the rest of my existence.

>> I am a MRVN, an appliance. My purpose is to look for my creator. The emotions that flicker on my screen are based on algorithms programmed into me.

>> Tomorrow, we will venture across the Void again to look for a piece of Loba's Treasure.

>> But right now, I am happy./>

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! :)♡


End file.
